crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy
Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy is the seventh Phase story written by Diane Castle. It takes place in the period from January 8 to January 13, 2007, early in the Winter Term. Main topics are: a new fad accidentally created by Jade and an Alpha-fostered attack on Team Kimba during a Sim exercise. It's preceded by Ayla and the Grinch (A Christmas Story) and followed by Ayla and the Birthday Brawl. It's structured in six chapters so named: Chapter 1 - Ishim Chapter 1 - Ishim '' was published 2009-02-01, and covers 2007-01-08 and 2007-01-09. Chapter 2 - Cherubim ''Chapter 2 - Cherubim was published 2009-03-22 and covers 2007-01-09 and 2007-01-10. Chapter 3 - Elohim Chapter 3 - Elohim was published 2009-04-05 and covers 2007-01-10 and 2007-01-11. Chapter 4 - Malakhim Chapter 4 - Malakhim was published 2009-04-26 and covers 2007-01-11 and 2007-01-12. Thursday, January 11, 2007 Team Tactics: Team Kimba undertakes a hostage rescue situation. The Quad: Peeper and Greasy set up shop, selling Shoulder Angles of Fey, Poise, Solange, and Phase. They get in trouble with Mace for not having any Sisters. They get in trouble with the Alphas for having Solange. Jana prepares a sandwich for Ayla's lunch. It's good, natch! Charmer calls her father for Ayla, so that she may order beverages for the January Golden Kids meeting. Phase talks with Jo Donner, who isn't into attending the Golden Kids meeting. Phase makes arrangements with Wunderkind to work on PFGs that Phase could walk through. He updates Jericho on contract negotiations for his emergency medical kit. He suggests Jericho obtain a nice suit for corporate meetings; sure, Jericho has a suit, but he needs one for making nice with money merchants, not driving them to suicide. He meets with Compiler, purchasing tangleweb shots and talking about taking over that market, if she gets her construction process up to ten a day. He meets with Loophole, talking about her CO2 grenade and how it needs to be patented and marketed, but she's inclined to go with Whateley's resources. The Whitman Literary Girls aren't sure about Phase; he seems on the up and up, but he's a Goodkind! Loophole is gun shy, doesn't want to get used. Someone has pranked Don Sebastiano; he's got shoulder devils. Solange has Aries deal with them. Solange asks for advice about Seraphim, who she dissed somewhat royally before finding out she was important. The Don is pleased to offer advice; anything to get back at Rev. Englund. Chaka is all that with the practice meteor hammers, flaming weapons of doom! More shoulder angel madness, with Jade angelling Molly and Rythax, and Belle and Delta Spike doing Chou. Poe is the madhouse, yes? Chaka expresses her displeasure with the Knights of Purity. Ayla defends his uncle Herb's efforts. Fey lays down the law to get them to stop before things go critical. Thuban takes Jade out for dinner in Berlin, and nixes her shoulder angels. So she gifts him with shoulder angels once they're back on campus. He's not amused. Everyone else is. Ayla gets email from Trevor's friend, Jon. They IM for an hour. Afterward, Ayla anguishes about how he would have reacted if Jon was the one who manifested. Would he have stayed loyal to his friend, or would he have been the Goodkind? Sleep is a long time coming. Friday, January 12, 2007 At breakfast, Admiral Everheart gives Phase the Big Book of Simulator Knowledge, and gets an unexpected reaction: Phase is ecstatic. He starts reading. Tennyo carries him to class. Eldritch does an analysis of Team Kimba's action the previous day, demonstrating way more knowledge than a kid her age should have. The other teams present their analysis of the scenario, their go/no go decision, and if a go, their plan of battle. Overclock and Make geek out over Hartford's coding, and see the way to achieve their ends. Chapter 5 - Hashmallim Chapter 5 - Hasmallim was published 2009-05-10 and covers 2007-01-12 and 2007-01-13. Chapter 6 - Erelim Chapter 6 - Erelim was published 2009-05-24 and takes place on 2007-01-13. Category:Stories Category:Diane Castle Category:Gen1